Wizards and Spies
by The Lord of War
Summary: Mysteriously sent into a strange new world Harry Dresden most make a new life for himself in a world filled with super humans, mutants, God's and aliens.


**Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

Harry landed with a thump, striking a hard rock floor with such force that his bones and muscles ached from the impact. After lying on the ground for a couple seconds to allow the aches from the now up-and-coming bruises on his body to lessen, Harry tried to drag himself up into a sitting position.

"What happened?' He asked as the dizziness in his head disorientated him. He felt like he had been spun around so many times that he had been torn apart. Then been put back together in a hurry.

"I think we'll have to postpone the explanations." Replied a voice from inside his backpack." I sense we have company, and not the good kind."

"What? What do you mean Bob? What company?

Then a car suddenly exploded from behind, forcing him onto the floor.

"What the hell!" Harry yelled as he tried to stop the ringing in his ears. To make matters worse, the dizziness from before had come back with a vengeance.

_"Whoever or whatever caused that explosion am going to give them a serious as-"_

A hand suddenly grasped him by the back of his neck, hauling him up. Harry saw where he was now, he was in a coastal city of some sort and it was burning, there were bodies all over the ground and he could see a great cloud of smoke stretching out into the skies above. The stench of burning corpses was overwhelming, only being overpowered by the smell of hydrobromic and hydrochloric acid.

The person who was holding him turned him so as to look at his face.

The first thing Harry saw was two red lenses on a white armored helmet that vaguely resembled a World War II German steel helmet. Whatever this thing was, it was strong and humanoid but thanks to its strange armor. Harry couldn't figure out what it was. It was too short to be a troll and too tall to be a goblin. It was around the same height as an average human. Its attire was made up of a full white metal armor, a helmet with two red lenses and white metal boots and gloves. In the background behind he could see another five of them fighting police officers, SWAT and by the look of it, Army soldiers.

And they were winning to by the look of it. One of them grabbed a soldier wearing green camouflage lifted him over his head and ripped him in half. The white armored creature didn't even flinch as blood and gore rained down upon him.

"I-I don't suppose you're in the mood to talk things out eh?" The white armored creature moved his arm back to strike." Yea, I didn't think so either."

Bang!

The creature was thrown backwards courtesy of a Smith and Wesson 29.44 Magnum revolver that Harry had stealthily drawn from his trench-coat. Harry had shot the creature at point-blank straight in the chest.

The creature landed on the ground and he didn't look like he'll be getting up anytime soon.

"One down five to go," Harry said as he crouched down to grab his staff.

"I wouldn't be so sure champ," Bob said from inside his backpack." Ivan Draco is still standing and he looks super pissed."

"Ivan Draco?" Harry asked standing up not understanding Bob's reference." What the hell are you talking about Bo-"

Harry barely avoided the punch that would've knocked his lights out permanently. In the few seconds it took for him to grab his staff. The armored creature had somehow managed to recover from what _should _have been a fatal injury and launched his own counterattack. Missing Harry by inches as he sidestepped to the right at the last second.

The creature turned to attack again, but Harry beat him to it. A ball of white energy shot out from his hands and blasted the creature straight in the face, blowing his head off.

"Let's see you come back from that asshole!" Harry yelled at the now headless creature as its headless body collapsed to the floor spewing out blood.

"Yea, I don't think he can't hear you Harry," Bob sarcastically remarked.

"Well obviously he can't hear me. I just blew his freaking head off." Harry replied annoyed at Bob's obvious attempt at sarcasm.

"Well then why did you say it?" Bob asked sounding strangely sincere for once.

"Because it sounded like a cool thing to say at the moment all right!" Harry replied rather defensively." Anyways any idea what these thing are?" he asked changing the subject back to more important matters at hand.

Bob from inside Harry's backpack used his Sight and found a startlingly revelation.

"There humans," Bob said, surprised shocking Harry as well. Out of all the things Bob could have said this was not what he had expected."

"What!?... How's that possible?"Harry asked as his face turned pale.

"Not sure on the how," Bob replied." But whatever they are they're not magical-based creatures... strange as it sounds there humans."

Harry's legs almost give out as Bob revealed that very important piece of information. Harry had half a mind to check Bob's claim with his own Sight, but knew Bob wouldn't lie about something like this, especially with the implications involved. Harry looked down at the headless body and hoped that it really could stand up again.

But it just continue to gush out blood onto the sidewalk.

"Harry, you don't need me to tell you what this means." Bob said deathly serious." Once the White Council finds out you-"

"Broke the First Law of Magic for the second time in a row. It will be off with my head" Interrupted Harry rubbing his forehead with his right hand.

The First Law of Magic the law that clearly states 'Thou Shalt not Kill with magic' the law that specifically forbids magic users from killing with magic. Although the law is very flexible in regards to things that are not actually human. A wizard for example may kill a vampire, demon, or any being from the NeverNever without penalty. However, if a person uses magic to kill another human, especially a non-magical one the penalty is always death. Even if one were to claim they had done so in self-defense, you would still face the firing squad or whatever form of execution the White Council decides to employ at the time.

"It would be off with your head."Bob repeated.

"Great maybe they can get Sean Bean, to do the beheading. I hear his great with a sword." Harry joked bitterly already foreshadowing his inevitable execution." What are the chances the Wardens might let me go with my head still attached due to self-defense?"

"You'll have a better chance of hell freezing over then getting those zealots to show leniency, for a second time in a row even your old master, who's a member of the White Council couldn't help you now," Bob replied.

"Great, so I'm fucked no matter what." Harry muttered, running both his hands over his hair.

"Pretty much yes." Bob responded truthfully.

Harry was about to ask Bob a question when the sound of multiple explosions drew his attention. The five remaining armored creature's or humans where wreaking havoc all around the police and the military tried their best to stop them. But there best efforts just weren't cutting it. If things continued like this hundreds of innocents people would die maybe more.

Harry looked up at the sound of helicopter blade slicing through the air and found a news helicopter circling above. No doubt, reporting live about what was happening down below.

Harry let out a sight before extending his right hand towards the creatures and focusing all his strength.

"Harry what are you doing?" Bob asked noticing the buildup of magical energy within Harry." You're going to get into even more trouble practicing magic in front of the whole damn world."

"Like you said; I'm fucked no matter what. So what's the harm of adding a little more fuel to the fire?"

"There's always a small chance that a miracle might happen."

"Naa am not that lucky!"Harry said, casting the spell.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, five large golden chains erupted from the ground beneath the five armored humans and began to wrap themselves around them. The five tried to escape the chains, but were ensnared within seconds. After they were captured they struggled to break free, but to no avail. The people who seen this happen seemed afraid at first, as if the same thing could happen to them at any moment. When it didn't and the five armored features were still restrained they broke out in cheers.

"There," Harry said, lowering his right hand." The authorities should be able to take it from here."

"And we will." Come a woman's voice from behind him." But we also would like to ask you a few questions."

Harry turned around and instantly had to stop himself from ogling. Their standing just a few feet behind him was one of the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on.

She appeared to be in her mid or late 20s she was about 5'7 in height with luscious long red hair that reached her back. She had alluring blue eyes, a light pale complexion, and red lipstick that accented her lips. Her attire consisted of a black jumpsuit that she had unzipped about halfway revealing quite a bit of her impressive cleavage. She also wore a pair of black boots, a silver utility belt with a red hourglass ornaments in the center and fingerless black gloves. She also wore two strange looking gadgets on both her wrists that Harry couldn't make out what they were.

She was also surrounded by dozens of well armed men dressed in black military style uniforms with helmets obscuring their faces. They also had their guns pointed at him.

"Um... is this about my unpaid parking tickets?"

She smiled at Harry's joke before shaking her head." No this isn't about parking tickets."

"So what's this about then?" Harry asked as the man around her surrounded him while keeping their assault rifles aimed on him. The whole scene looked like something out of a Hollywood action movie. Especially the part where the bad guys kidnapped the hero's family.

"We're going to need you to come with us." Replied the woman, hands on her hips.

"Yea...I would love to but, you see my parents told me to stay away from strangers," Harry glances at the armed men in black." Especially strangers with guns. So I'll just be going now." Turning to leave Harry found his path blocked by the military men in black. Who apparently did not like the idea of him leaving. If the way they aggressively pointed their guns at him was any indication.

"I'm afraid I must insist," the woman said, walking towards Harry swaying her hips rather seductively." Director Fury is most keen on meeting you."

"His he now?" Asked Harry stalling for time so as to figure out a way out of this situation without getting shot multiple times. He looked around at all the men gathered around him. There were at least four dozen men holding assault rifles, plus the redhead woman who was currently unarmed unless she drew the gun strapped to her right thigh. A wind spell was probably his best option. Not only would it throw everyone off their feet it would also repel any bullets that might be fired at him.

Harry started to gather his strength for the spell and very inconspicuous started raising his right hand.

"He is, it's not every day one comes across a sorcerer." Replied the woman stopping a few feet away from Harry." Especially one that can stop super soldiers with a wave of his hands."

"Super soldiers!?" Harry shouted surprised those things he captured were some kind of government super soldiers." You mean to tell me those things I fought were super soldiers?"

"In the broadest sense of the words yes, they are super soldiers but there no Captain America." She noticed, but didn't say anything when Harry gave her a confused look."These are super solders created by a terrorist organization."

"Terrorist organization!" Shouted Harry in shock, losing complete focus on the spell and subsequently dispersing all of the magical energy he had been building up." Since when can Al Qaeda make super soldiers?"

The redheaded woman smirked at Harry's reaction." Wrong terrorist organization."

"Agent Widow, we're being broadcasted live on the Channel 7 news." Interrupted one of the men."

The woman named Widow looked up and found the news helicopter from before circling high above them.

_"Looks like I might not even need magic to get myself out of this one,"_ Harry thought as he looked at the news helicopter after all, who starts trouble while there being filmed live.

"Director Fury is ordering that the subject be brought in for questioning at once." Said the same man who interrupted.

She let out a sight in annoyance." The Avengers, PR department is going to chew me out for this one." Harry raise an eyebrow as she lifted up her right arm as if she was aiming for something.

_"What is she doing?"_ Harry wondered before in the blink of an eye two small darts shot off from the gadget on her right wrist and landed in his neck.

"Wha..t...what..the..hell." Harry struggled to say as he felt his throat instantly tighten. His vision started to blur and he felt as if his knees were about to give out at any second.

"Trust me, don't fight it," Harry heard the woman say as his knees finally gave out and he fell to the ground. "It's only a tranquilizing agent... it won't kill you it would only sedate you for about an hour." Harry felt his strength draining fast, becoming weaker as each second past until he could no longer keep himself awake.

The last thing he saw before the darkness took him was the site of dozens of hands grabbing him.

* * *

Arthur's note: The next chapter is almost done, originally this chapter and chapter 2 were one and the same, but I decided to separate them to shorten the length of the chapter. A side note what do you guys think so far of the story? I love getting feedback from my readers.


End file.
